Princess Heaven's Birthday
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: It's Princess Heaven's birthday. There's just one problem; no one has time to celebrate it with her.


**Happay Birthday, Heaven/Polari! Hope ya like it!**

Heaven was sprawled across his living room couch, staring at the ceiling. It was her Thirteen birthday. _Not that it matters, sh_ e thought. _After all, the only thing I ever do is go to hell and back to rescue her Former Adopt Mother Rosalina every time that Meowser decides to kidnap her._ Oh, no, She wasn't important at all.

Well, it could be worse. She _could_ be looking forward to spending a boring night at home all by herself. Luckily, she and Lumacomète were planning to hit the pub down the street. You know; a night out. Share some laughs and have a pint. Or two. It wouldn't be classy, but it would be enough.

Just then, Heaven heard a tinny version of the Super Mario Bros. theme song coming from the right pocket of her purse book. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mama, it's me."

"What's up, Luma?"

"Don't get mad, Ok?"

"Why would I get mad at you?"

"Well, uh…"

"Spit it out, Lumacomète. You're making me nervous."

"Um… I'm not going to be able to make it tonight."

"…What?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Something came up, and I can't get out of it."

"Wait a minute. What's going on here?"

"I…" Lumacomète began.

Heaven thought he heard someone babbling in the background. "What are you hiding, Lumacomète?" he demanded.

"I've gotta go," Lu said quickly. "Catch you later."

"Lumacomète" Heaven shouted into the phone, only to be answered by silence. she sighed and snapped the phone shut. _I guess I'll be alone on my birthday after all_ , she thought dismally. She remained on the couch for a few moments; brooding. Suddenly, she had an idea. Why not ask someone _else_ to celebrate her birthday with her? It wouldn't be quite the same as being with Lumacomète, but at least he wouldn't be alone. Heaven had to hand it to herself; she was the master of improvisation.

She whipped out her phone and punched in Autumn's digits so fast that her finger was nothing but a blur.

 _Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop._

"Yo."

"Hey, Autumn, it's Heaven ."

"Hey, man! Happy birthday!"

"Heh, thanks. Listen, I was wondering if you were free tonight."

"Yeah, I didn't have anything…" She paused. "Just a sec, there's someone on the other line."

"Sure." Heaven wandered absentmindedly through the house as she waited for Heaven to re-connect.

"Back." Heaven announced. "Sorry, man; my sis just called, and she needs me over at her place, pronto. But hey, thanks for calling."

"Oh, Ok. Good luck with… HEY! You don't have a sister!"

But Autumn had already hung up.

"Great," Heaven muttered to himself as she closed her phone. " _Now_ what am I going to do?" She sat down on the couch again and considered her options. Then her face brightened and she flipped open her phone once more. She dialed Toad's number and put the phone to her ear.

 _Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop._

"Hello?"

"Hi, Toad, it's Heaven."

"Hi Heaven! How're you doin'?"

"Not too shabby. You doing anything tonight?"

" _Actually_ , I was _just_ on my way out the door."

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"Oh, just _out_ , you know. Lately, I've been wanting to get out of the house. By _myself._ D'ya ever get that feeling? That overwhelming desire to just go _out_ by _yourself?_ "

Heaven took the hint. "Well, not particularly. But if that's what you want to do, I won't stop you."

"Great! Seeya!"

"Bye," Heaven murmured as she hit the disconnect button. She scrolled through her address book until she found Xander's name. For a moment, her finger hovered over the call button. _Nah,_ she thought. _It would be awkward to be out alone with Xander._

Mona's son had been one of her best friends for years, but lately…

 _Maybe,_ Heaven mused, _if I could get someone else to come along… Aw, screw it._

She turned off the phone and shoved it deep into her pocket. After locating the remote, she clicked on the TV and stared at the screen; not even following the plot of the show, but simply watching the colors dance across the screen. _This is probably the most pathetic birthday I have_ ever _had, s_ he thought.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Heaven turned off the TV, heaved herself off the couch, threw open the door, and was surprised to see a very beleaguered Toadsworth on her door step.

"Toadsworth?!" he exclaimed.

"Princess Heaven!" Toadsworth gasped. "There's a… problem at the… castle!" he said between bouts of panting.

"What's wrong?" Heaven asked, his forehead wrinkling in concern.

"No time… to explain! Just… please come… quickly!"

Heaven nodded and grabbed his hat from the hook next to the door. He leapt down the stairs and broke into a run. Toadsworth trotted after her, all but passing out from exhaustion. When she reached Madison's castle, she burst through the front door and…

"SUPRIIIIIIIIISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Heaven's jaw hit the floor. The entrance hall was decorated with streamers, balloons, and a large banner that read "Happy Birthday Heaven!" An expensive-looking stereo system had been brought in, and a large portion of the room had been cleared, presumably for dancing. Best of all; Madison, Lumacomète, Toad, Xander, and Skyler were standing in the middle of the floor, grinning to beat the band. "But… I… how?" Heaven stammered.

"When Xander found out it was your birthday, he demanded to know why he hadn't been invited to the party," Madison explained. "And when I told her that there wasn't going to _be_ a party, he practically ripped my throat out."

"Oh, come on!" Xander said defensively. "I wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yeah you were, Xander," Lumacomète teased. "Admit it!"

Xander rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Lumacomète continued, "he was totally appalled when I said that I was taking you to a pub, and he insisted on throwing you a surprise birthday party."

"Sorry we made you think that we didn't have time for you," Toad apologized.

"Don't worry about it. The surprise party more than makes up for it," Heaven laughed. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome," they chorused.

"Speaking of parties, shouldn't we be dancing and eating cake?" Madison hinted.

"Right!" Toad agreed, pushing some buttons on the stereo. The room filled with music, and everyone started dancing.

Before long, Xander and Skyler disappeared into an adjoining room. When they returned, they were pushing a cart loaded with a colossal cake.

"CAKE!" everyone screamed, and descended on the cart like a flock of vultures.

"Whoa, people!" Skyler shouted. "One at a time! Xander and I put a heck of a lot of work into this cake, and we will _not_ be happy if you knock it over."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lumacomète said dismissively. "Just dish out the food, lady."

"Not until we sing happy birthday to Heaven," Xander asserted. Yoshi sighed in exasperation as Toad and Madison stuck the candles on the cake and lit them. Then, Xander turned out the lights, walked to Heaven's side, and took her hand. At this point, Heaven was glad that the room had been darkened. As inconsequential as Xander's gesture was, he could feel the heat creeping up from his neck to his face.

 _Happy Birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday dear Princess Heaven,_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

"And many moooooooooooore!" sang Skyler.

"Cake time!" crowed Lumacomète as Madison flipped the switch.

"Wait your turn," Xander scolded, dropping Mario's hand. "It's Heaven's birthday, so she gets the first piece."

"That's Ok," Heaven said with a shrug. "As much as I'm looking forward to that cake, I can wait another minute. Go ahead, Luma."

"Oh, _yeah!_ " Lumacomète exalted. Everyone crowded around the cake cart, and Mario ended up last in line. Finally, she reached the cart and Xander slipped a piece of cake onto his plate.

"Hey, Xander?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for organizing the party. I just…" Heaven surveyed the room. Toadsworth, who had been catching his breath in one of the far corners, was conversing quietly with Toad; Lumacomète was devouring his hefty piece of cake, plate and all; and Skyler and Madison were dancing in the cleared section of the room.

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile. "It was the least I could do." As he handed Heaven her cake, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Happy birthday, Heaven."


End file.
